The invention relates generally to the assembly of computer systems and, more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a structure for the manufacture and assembly of portable computer systems.
As the size of semiconductor devices and various other computer components has decreased, computer manufacturers have provided smaller computer systems having the same or improved computational abilities as their larger predecessors. Notebook computers, for example, may typically be 21.6 cm (81/2 in.) in width, 27.9 cm (11 in.) in length, and 3.8 cm to 6.4 cm (11/2 to 21/2 in.) in height, thus occupying approximately 603 sq. cm. of desktop area. An equally functional desktop computer may have a length of 39.4 cm (151/2 in.), a width of 47 cm (181/2 in.), and a height of 12.7 cm to 17.8 cm (5 to 7 in.) requiring 1,851 sq. cm ( 287 sq. inches) of desktop area.
While relatively small, portable computer systems typically provide many of the same features provided in their desktop-sized counterparts. For example, many modern notebook computer systems are equipped with relatively large amounts of on-board memory, floppy, hard, and optical disk storage units, display screens, at least one expansion slot, and standard input/output ports. Additional features, such as built-in modems, computer network cards, sound cards, and the like may also be included. In light of (or perhaps in spite of) recent advances in the fields of electronics and manufacturing, users demand increased computational capability in ever smaller and lighter computer systems.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional view of a typical plastic or die cast housing or form factor 100 used to manufacture a portable (e.g., a notebook) computer system is shown. Electrical components (e.g., power regulators) and structural support elements (e.g., motherboard and storage unit mounting assemblies) are generally attached to form factor 100 via boss 102. To provide the necessary strength and facilitate manufacturability, wall thickness 102 is generally between approximately 1 and 3 millimeters (mm). While state or the art injection molding techniques may reduce wall thickness 102 to approximately 1 mm, it has not been possible to manufacture thinner form factors that provide the necessary structural strength. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a form factor that allows the manufacture of smaller (in terms of height, and/or width, and/or depth) and/or lighter portable computer systems.